Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better! ~ Chapter One
Hiya, everyone! Well, this is my first fanfic, involving some of my OCs and friends's OCs too. It's a multi-chapter comedy, and I'm sorry if it isn't very good or funny. As I said - this is my first fanfic so please be nice! I hope you like it :) Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better! ~ Chapter One Kyandi: Hey, Loretta! Hey, Loretta! Hey, Loretta! Loretta: *Continues to ignore Kyandi and carries on reading fanfics* Kyandi: *Sighs and carries on chanting* Hey, Loretta! Hey, Loretta! Hey, Lore- Loretta: WHAT?! What the Hell do you want?! Kyandi: Hi~ Loretta: *Smacks head on her laptop keyboard and lays down on it* Kyandi: Ushishishi~! Akimi: Kyandi, do you do anything other than be annoying? Kyandi: Nope, don't think so~ Loretta: *Rises up slightly and smacks head down again* Nathan: Well, what should we do? Kyandi: A COMPETITION!!! Candy: What kind of competition? Loretta: *Gets up fully and closes laptop* I know~ Livi: Shoot Loretta: We pick two people, then we pick a task. They both do the task in turn, then the judges vote for who did it better! Angel: And what's the point in that? Loretta: To prove anything someone else can do, you can do better! And I have another game idea! - The game has to start everytime with the two players singing some of 'Everything You Can Do, I Can Do Better'! Kyandi: This sounds epic! Let's do it! Nathan: How are we gonna pick the players and task? Kyandi & Loretta: THE SPINNER BOARD!!! All except for Kyandi & Loretta: *Groan* Loretta: *Uses Megami Hand to slap everyone except Nathan & Kyandi* All except Loretta, Nathan & Kyandi: *Fall to floor* OOOOOWWW!!! Loretta: *Smirks* Nathan: So what now? Loretta: *Walks over to the Spinner Board* Kyandi: *Follows Loretta* Loretta & Kyandi: *Both stand on opposite side of the board* Loretta: 3... Kyandi: ...2... Loretta & Kyandi: ...1! *Both spin the board* All: *Watch the board like it was a new never-before-seen Inazuma Eleven episode* Loretta & Kyandi: *Both sing* Look at the board, look at the board! Where's it gonna stop~? *The board stops on Loretta & Yagami, and the task is singing* Yagami: Oh great! I have to go againt her in a singing contest! I am SO dead! Loretta: Nope, I am Kyandi: It doesn't matter who's dead or not, this is just for fun~ Yagami: Yeah, yeah whatever Loretta: What song are we gonna sing anyway? Kyandi: TIK TOK BY KESHA!! Nathan: *Groans* Haven't we heard enough of Kesha? Kyandi: Nope~ Now let's sing!! Yagami - you first~ Yagami: How much should I sing? Kyandi: Let'e keep it simple - just the first verse~ Yagami: Sure Loretta: *Plays music on laptop* Yagami: I wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy I grab my glasses, I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city! Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack Cuz when I leave for the night '' ''I'm not coming back! All: *Clap* Kyandi: Loretta-hime next!! Loretta: *Replays song* I wake up in the mornin' Feelin' like P-Diddy! I grab mah glasses, out the door I'm gon' hit this city! Before I leave -'' ''Brush my teeth With a bottle o' Jack! Cuz when I leave for the night -'' ''I ain't co-ming back! All: *Clap again* Nathan: So who won? Loretta: Nathan, Ace, Jocelyn, Trant, Hiroto, Sakuma, Aphrodi - you guys are the judges! Now vote~ Nathan: *Shows number cards - Loretta - 9, Yagami - 8* Ace: *Shows number cards - Loretta - 8, Yagami - 6* Jocelyn: *Shows number cards with doodles of puppies and My Little Ponies instead of numbers* All: *Sweatdrop* Trant: *Shows complicated number mathy-thingy formula* Hiroto: *Shows number cards - Loretta - 10, Yagami - 10* Sakuma: *Shows number cards - Loretta - 8, Yagami - 7* Aphrodi: *Shows number boards with 'I AM A GOD' on instead of scores* All: *Double sweatdrop* Rene: Okay, we added up the actual ''scores and the totals are.... *Random drumroll starts* Rene: Ooh, a drumroll! - Nice! All: *Triple sweatdrop* Rene: The totals are - Loretta - 35, Yagami - 31. Loretta: Woohoo!! Yagami: Dammit! Kyandi: Don't worry Yagami - you'll have plenty of chances to win~ Burn: H-How many chapters is this thing gonna have? Kyandi: Bout 30, probably more~ Burn: DAMMIT! Now I have to spend my life stuck in two girls's houses!! Fudou: Dude, since when was hanging out in two hot girl's houses in turn a bad thing? Burn: -Smirks- Ah, I get'cha! Loretta: -Smirks- Well, that's all we've got time for in this chapter~ Kyandi: Tune in next time, Minna!! All: Goodbyeeeee!! 'SkullCandy-hime 19:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC)''' Category:Fanfictions